


Unhealthy Obsession

by unknownperson0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fontcest, Hallucinations, I don't really know - Freeform, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Papyrus-centric, Rating May Change, Schizophrenia, The Hobbit References, Warnings May Change, Why Did I Write This?, maybe? - Freeform, whyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownperson0/pseuds/unknownperson0
Summary: The Great Papyrus has everything he could ever want! A caring brother, wonderful cooking skills, a kind heart, and many adoring fans!But he would sacrifice all of that for just one thing...His precious...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first time i've ever actually published fanfiction. i actually wrote part of this last year but with a different plot, i found it today and decided to continue and post it, i'm so sorry about this but i really have to do this, this will be a multi chapter story though i may be slow at updating due to having an actual social life to some extent
> 
> also this is on my phone so forget about decent punctuation

 

Just another boring day; I go downstairs after another non sleep filled night, make some delicious breakfast spaghetti, wake up my lazy-bones brother, go out to patrol Snowdin for any humans, recalibrate my expertly made puzzles, make sure Sans isn’t sleeping on the job, make more spaghetti, get read a bedtime story by Sans, and then spend all night thinking about how much I would love to capture a human, the cycle repeats. Over and over.

To be honest I’m getting kind of tired of everything repeating, I sometimes wonder if humans will ever fall… No! I am the great Papyrus!!! I must keep my spirits high!!!!! I will capture a human!!!!! I will make Undyne proud!!!!!!!!!!  
sigh...  
undyne...  
i never knew such utter perfection could exist in a single being...  
such dreamy green eyes...  
soft, silky, vibrant red hair...  
smooth but scaly skin...  
such kissable lips...  
how i long for my precious~  
even such innocent thoughts brought a certain... warmth... to my lower regions...  
No!! i can not get distracted like this!!! i have important work to do!!! Undyne would be so ashamed if she saw me as distracted like this!!!

right; time to wake up my lazybones brother!  
i quickly ran into his bedroom, not bothering to knock; screaming at the top of my lungs i proclaim, "SANS!!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!!! IT'S ALMOST TEN O'CLOCK AND YOU ARE NOT UP!!! IF YOU DON'T GET UP SOON YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR SHIFT!!!" Every morning I have to practicaly drag my brother out of bed, he's lucky he has such a great brother to take care of him!

"Okay bro… just give me a couple of minutes" He sounded tired… but he just took an eight-hour nap! Though he likes to call it sleeping…

I sigh, obviously irritated. "UGH, I HAVE TO LEAVE FOR MY PATROL NOW, BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE, I HOPE YOU WON'T BE LATE… AGAIN…"

I walk out of his room, slightly glancing at his attrocity he calls a bedroom, it looks even more untidy than usual… Despite the sudden urge I get to tidy it, I leave the house for my shift.

I'm so lucky being a skeleton; it means I don’t feel the snow slowly falling down, layering the already snow covered ground. Yet I shiver anyway… I feel uneasy… But I wont let that bother me! The great Papyrus never gets scared! Most of the time…

I continue walking through the snowy forest, recalibrating my puzzles as I walk past them, it's quite relaxing… Not that I don't like the company of my adoring fans, I love spending time with them! But sometimes I just like to have time to myself… to think… about a certain person...

Before I get a chance to get lost in my thoughts I hear a noise; abbruptly freezing in place I look around to find the source of the noise. I see something in the distance, it's hard to make out due to the snowstorm, but it kind of looks like a… no, it can't be?! Is that a human?!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus makes a new friend...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't be arsed waiting for you's to comment or anything so i'm posting this chapter now  
> this next chapter is the start of the escalation of disturbingness so if you're under 13 i would advice you to stop reading.  
> save your innocence while you can

I quickly run towards to the human shaped blob, could it really be a human?! After all these years of searching, I will finaly capture a human!!! Undyne will be so proud, she'll let me into the royal guard for sure!!! I'll finaly have everything I ever dreamed of! Recoginision… Popularity… Importance… My precious' love...

I momentarily loose track of the human as I get lost in the thought of my dreams…  
   
I quickly slap myself in the face, slight pain stinging the side of my skull. I must stay focused! As I approach the human I slow down to barely a walk, lightly tapping the small figure I start to get scared… Will they be kind? Will they want to hurt me? Will they want to hurt anyone else? No! I bet they're really kind! And if they aren’t then… They can be taught! And who better to teach them to be good than the great Papyrus!  
   
I regain my confindence, tapping them on the shoulder again, they quickly turn around, a wide smile on their face similar to my own permanent one. They look so amazed and curious… Then... they shake my hand..?!

They look so different to all the stories i had heard; long, scraggly hair now relatively short and smooth.  
Blood-stained, oversized fangs now pearly white and small.  
Large, grubby armour now small and rather soft looking.  
Had people been lying to me??? to the great Papyrus!????  
That doesn't matter, what matters now is that this human needs to be captured!!

My mind freezes...  
Undyne...  
My precious...  
She's wanted a human for so long...  
If someone gave her a human...  
She'd love them for sure...

I must bring the human to Undyne!!!! So i can finally win her over before anyone else does!!!!!!!!!!!  
But first i must show the human to Sans', so i can show him what real hard work can do!

I look down at the human, quickly picking them up and inspecting them, all soft and squishy... like Undyne...

I bring the human into a hug, soul filling with warmth at the idea of being able to hug my precious like this...  
i think for a moment before putting them back down on the snowy ground, sitting down and briskly pulling them onto my boney lap

i run my phalanges through their hair, soft and silky just like a thought; though not perfect as they lack a more... reddish color... gently prying open their eyes to stare at their pupils, they are so beautiful, though so far from perfection at the same time. lowering my gaze i gently stroke their arms; rolling up one of their sleeves i stroke the skin, leaving slight white marks as my bones scrape their outer layers.  
lowering my gaze once more i slide my hand under their sweater, feeling more of their soft, trembling skin... is this how my precious feels...?  
i think for a moment before sliding my hand out of their sweater, gaze focusing on even lower areas... i start to slide my hand down their pants before realising something...  
i think i should only touch my precious like this...  
i quickly take my hand out of their pants, stand up and pick them up; they're still smiling like the moment i met them.  
i feel a sudden urge to comfort them; pulling them into a tight hug i smile as i say,

"DO NOT FEAR HUMAN!! I WAS ONLY INSPECTING YOU!! ONLY THE BEST FOR UNDYNE AFTER ALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

They start to giggle, obviously loving my melodious voice, i wonder what their name is, though i do not want to get too attached so i don't ask.

"COME ON NOW! WE MUST SHOW YOU TO SANS!!"

i smile at them a moment longer before walking off into the distance, very excited to show my brother what i've found


	3. authors note

i've already got a third chapter typed up and plans for a fourth and a few more, but it's most likely going to turn into disturbing smut and violence with no actual plot.

i don't know if i want to continue this fanfiction because i don't want to disappoint anyone, i don't need any of you to give me your opinion or anything. i'm just letting you know about this


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might as well update this terrible thing  
> won't have a new chapter for a while after this so i'm sorry if i dissapoint anyone ;)

I start my treck through the thick white snowstorm, filled with excitement to show my brother what real hard work looks like! the journey only lasts a few minutes, as Sans' is most likely lazing about by the ruins. I see him in the distance as i break into a sprint; all too eager to get to him as quickly as possible.

"SANS!! SANS!!! I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Ugh of course! He's asleep on the job, again!! I debate for a moment on whether to wake him or let him nap, he did seem quite tired this morning...  
No!!! There are more important things to be done than sleeping!

"SANS!!" 

I shout as I briskly hide the human behind my back, wide eyesockets brimming with excitement 

"zzz- huh...? bro...? wha'sup? somethin' wrong??"

"NO BROTHER!!! QUITE THE OPPOSITE ACTUALLY!!! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU~"

He begins to blush quite profusely at my more mischievous sounding accent, i wonder what is going on inside that head of his...

"a... a s-surprise huh...?"

"YES BROTHER!! A SURPRISE!!! FOR YOU SEE...... I HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!!!!!!"

i eagerly wait for his reaction, will he be surprise? will he be proud? will he finally smile genuinely for once?

"o-oh... oh right... wai- wha-... a human???"

"YES SANS!!! THEY ARE RIGHT BEHIND ME!!!"

"uhhh 'kay then, aren't you gonna show me??"

I enthusiastically nod as i turn around to quickly pick up the human by their underarms, being careful not to hurt their soft fleshy outer casing, and turn back around to Sans to show him. He looks at me in great confusion, then he starts to laugh??

"hehehehe, finally getting a taste of my own medicine am i paps? nice prank bro"

I give him my own look of confusion, "WHAT ARE YOU FINDING SO HUMOROUS BROTHER??? ALTHOUGH THEY LOOK QUITE SOFT AND CUDDLY LIKE MY PR- L-LIKE A MOLDSMAL, THEY ARE INDEED A HUMAN!!!"

He continues to laugh, I feel rather embarrassed though I ignore the unnecessary feeling as I await to see what else he has to add to his inappropriate laughter

"hehehehe, whatever floats your boat paps, nice to see you making friends i guess" 

He proceeds to mutter something to himself that i did not quite catch, something about my imagination?  
Oh well, I bet he's just jealous that I am actually doing my job, unlike him!

"ARE YOU NOT FROZEN IN SHOCK AT THE AMOUNT OF PRIDE FILLING YOUR SOUL??? I CAPTURED A HUMAN!!! ONCE I BRING THEM TO UNDYNE WE CAN FINALLY BE SET FREE!!! AND I WILL FINALLY BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!"

I don a super hero like stance as I proudly exclaim my victory, feeling my red scarf fluttering behind me coincidentally as if it were a super hero cape. And Sans just lazily laughs!! What is wrong with him?? 

"BROTHER I DO NOT FEEL AS IF YOU ARE TAKING THIS AS SERIOUSLY AS YOU SHOULD BE! I HAVE IN MY HANDS THE METAPHORICAL KEY TO GET OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND!! I AM THE SAVIOR OF THE MONSTER RACE!!!"

He laughs again...

"hehehehe, you go paps, whatever makes you happy" he smiles almost genuinely at me, he seems proud... but i'm doubtful...  
"hey pap, how 'bout you let me take care o' the human, an' you finish your shift, huh?"

"HMMMM... I THINK I SHOULD! UNDYNE WOULD BE PROUDER OF ME IF I FINISHED MY SHIFT INSTEAD OF MAKING UP EXCUSES NOT TO WORK, I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE YOU!!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" 

He laughed again, though more strained than the previous ones...  
I have no time for mucking around (talking clock intensifies) with stupid overanalyses!

I look at the still smiling human for a moment, i ruffle their hair and press my teeth against their forehead

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN!! I WILL ONLY BE A FEW HOURS AND THEN I WILL BE RIGHT BACK TO TAKE YOU TO UNDYNE!!!"

I walk closer to Sans, gently placing the human in his arms, I lean closer, skull almost pressing against his

"TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM SANS!!!"

I notice the faint blush growing on his cheekbones, flustered merely by my presence! Nyeh heh heh! I truly am loved by everyone!! And hopefully Undyne too...

"'kay bro, see you later" he lazily waves at me, seeming slightly nervous as he leans back away from me

I give him a warm smile before giving an equally kind smile to the human before turning around and walking off to my sentry station, ready to finish my shift before taking the human to my precious...


	5. ~authors note~

oh my goodness i am soooOOOOOOO sorry i totally forgot that this thing existed.  
i was checking through my emails a moment ago and saw the l o v e l y comment from ‘LovingDove’ complimenting this mess of a story.  
my writing style has changed a hell of a lot and i’m not sure how i’d even begin to start this again, i might restart it? cause i feel my writing skills have improved a lot and the whole story would be much better if i restarted and it would flow easier and stuff.  
welp least the few people who check/read this know i’m still alive, i might think about updating again sometime soon or think about restarting, i’ll let you all know soon.  
lots of love, maya :)


	6. update~! :) (authors note)

> hi guys!! little update here :)  
>  right, so i’ve decided that i’m going to restart this story, since my writing style has changed so much and so i can just make everything better in general, nothing but the best for you all!!
> 
>   
>  i will be doing this around mid january, as it’s the winter holidays so i’ll be busy with family. though in my spare time i will still be brainstorming for the new story :D
> 
>   
>  when i start it i’ll be sure to let you know on here as well, and i may keep this current story up for future reference for myself or other reasons.  
>  so this is the last update before the new year, hope you all have a wonderful december and enjoy any seasonal traditions you celebrate, and have a happy new year!!!
> 
>  
> 
> love, maya x :D

**Author's Note:**

> jeez you managed to read through that without dying, i've already got another chapter written but i don't know how often you guys want me to update, let me know in the comments!


End file.
